


Dried Skin

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets a special visitor while trying to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dried Skin

The blond boy stood in front of the bathroom sink, completely naked and examined himself in the mirror. He was in good physical condition, but it was never too late to look for anomalies. He leaned forward, trying to check his face in the mirror. A little bit of stubble was growing on his chin and jaw, and he noticed the beginnings of a pimple on his left cheekbone, but nothing he couldn't handle. He locked eyes with his reflection and stared at himself for a moment before leaning back again and stretching his arms up. Satisfied that he had passed his own inspection, Dirk turned to the shower and pulled the knob out, starting the water from the bath faucet first. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, occasionally slipping a few fingers under the water to test the temperature. Once it was warm, he pulled the stopper on top of the faucet and the water began cascading out of the shower head.

Stepping into the warm water, Dirk pulled the shower curtains closed and stood under the tidal wave of heat, letting it soak his shoulders and back in its radiance, and he smiled to himself, tilting his head back ever so slightly. The water felt so good on his skin, he just wanted to stand here forever and forget the world outside. He washed and rinsed his hair and as the water dripped from his soaking wet head and down his face, he stared at his lower body. He wasn't too fond of his cock, he thought it looked kind of funny. He was circumcised, for whatever reason, and the ridges just below the head always looked strange to him. He kept his pubes trimmed and tidy, but they still looked kind of funny, he thought. Dirk wasn't the biggest fan of body hair, so he constantly shaved his legs and other hairy parts of himself, but he still felt weird about his body nonetheless.

As he contemplated his body image, he heard the door swing open and immediately froze. Who the hell-?

"Striiiiider~" the sing-song voice echoed throughout the bathroom, the acoustics only enhancing that tone.

"Roxy, kind of in the middle of something here," Dirk called back. The two of them had begun a trial run on dating. Dirk liked Roxy, he really did, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her romantically. Despite this, he really wanted to help make her happy, and this was what she had wanted. If it didn't work out, the two of them would still be friends, albeit very awkward friends, but they could handle this.

"I'm just getting a drink," Roxy giggled, and Dirk became very suspicious, but pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"Why can't you just drink some tap water from any other room?"

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back just a little and a naked Roxy had stepped into the shower with him. Dirk blushed madly, having never seen Roxy at her most vulnerable. She had once walked in on him while he was changing, but this was so much different. He felt his eyes traveling her body, from her full, lush lips to the curve of her shoulders, he felt his cock hardening as he glanced at her breasts. They were perfect handfuls, with perky pink nipples on the end that were already hard from the cold air. Her hips seemed wider now than they did when clothed, and he couldn't help but notice her pubes were almost completely shaven, leaving only a little patch in the centre.

"Is that for little ol' me?" Roxy blushed as she glanced down at his hardening erection.

"Sorry!" Dirk shouted, turning away from the girl. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his shoulders.

"I'm very flattered," she said between kisses, running her tongue up and down his neck. Dirk shivered in response, and closed his eyes. Roxy's hands moved across his chest, her fingers tracing ever contour of his muscles, and he let a small noise pass through his lips.

At that, Roxy's hands immediately shot down to his hard member and began fondling him. Dirk gasped in surprise as she stroked his length and bit his neck at the same time, melting into her as she did so. The girl pulled her hands away and turned, grabbing one of the bottles off the rack, popping the top and squeezing some of the contents onto her hands.

'What are you doing?" he asked, not quite sure of the sound he was hearing behind him. Roxy wrapped her arms around his waist again, and wrapped her soapy hand around his cock, stroking it. By his response of bucking his hips ever so slightly, Roxy figured she was doing a good job. She began stroking up and down his member, every time her hand passed over the tip, he would let out a quiet moan. He was trying to play it cool, but right now, he was like putty in her hand. She pressed her breasts into his back and he could feel just how soft they were. Her hand moved up and down faster as she played with, Dirk could feel his knees getting weak, and a build up inside of him.

"Roxy, I can feel it," he mumbled, and the girl leaned up, whispering into his ear.

"Cum for mama," she said seductively, nibbling on his earlobe. That was all it took, Dirk pumped his hips back and forth and moaned loudly as his cum began spurting from his cock, a small amount splattering on the wall, the rest dribbling off the tip, and down Roxy's hand.  
"That was reeeaaally hot, holy fuck," Roxy said, washing her hand off under the now cooler water.

Dirk was panting and turned to face her, his face still red. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss - their first kiss. Roxy melted into him as he did so, and smiled at him.

"Hey..." he looked at her quizzically for a moment, a sudden thought occurring to him, "what did you use as lube just now?"

"Um..." Roxy turned and pointed at the bottle she had left open, "that one."

"Fuck... Rolal, that's shampoo."

"So?"

"So, it- it's going to dry out my skin, and it's gonna make my dick itch like hell."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take care of it for ya when it does, won't I?" She grabbed his still soapy, semi-hard cock, and stroked it from base to tip. Her hand ran over the now extremely sensitive tip and Dirk stumbled a little, his knees quivering.

"Damn it all," he glared at her, and she giggled again, kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll put some moisturizer or something on it later. Come on, you've got to clean yourself up."


End file.
